


College, First

by Missy



Category: The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)
Genre: College, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Wednesday becomes infamous within hours of entering her dorm room for the firs time.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	College, First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyTintedWater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTintedWater/gifts).



Wednesday gets a reputation within two days of entering her dorm. It’s probably the incredibly large battle axe she brings with her.

“They’re replicas,” she said, and proved it by bouncing the axe harmlessly off the top of her own head. “Completely harmless.”

“It’s not the fact that they’re fake,” said her RA. “It’s that they look so…realistic.”

“That’s the point. They’ll scare away evildoers,” she said. Her voice was implacable. The RA backed off, and Wednesday set up her macabre lair. 

Her roommates loved her gumption. A word Wednesday hated, but she couldn’t deny suited her quite well.


End file.
